1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label tag dispenser, and more particularly to a dispenser in which it is easy to reload a new paster cassette in a convenient way.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional label tag dispenser comprises a base (50), a cassette mount (60) for receiving the paster cassette (80) and a cover (70). The paster cassette (80) contains multiple paster sheets (81) that can be drawn out one by one.
The base (50) has a bottom board (52) and a ballast stay (54) attached on the bottom board (52). The bottom board (52) is rectangular and has two ends and a cutout (520) defined at one end. The ballast stay (54) is also rectangular and has a cutout (540) corresponding to the cutout (520) on the bottom board (52).
The cassette mount (60) is a substantially rectangular casing mounted on the bottom board (52) to enclose the ballast stay (54) with the bottom board (52). The cassette mount (60) has two ends, an outer periphery, a top face, a stop strip (62), multiple stubs (64) and a cutout (66). The stop strip (62) is formed on the top face of the cassette mount (60) near one end to prevent the paster cassette (80) sliding on the cassette mount (60). The multiple stubs (64) are respectively formed on the outer periphery at the two ends. The cutout (66) is defined in the end that is close to the stop strip (62) to align with the cutouts (540, 520) on the base (50).
The cover (70) is also a substantially rectangular casing mounted on the bottom board (52). The cover (70) has two ends, an inner periphery, a top face, an opening (72) and multiple detents (74). The cover (70) is slightly larger than the cassette mount (60) in size and its two ends abut the ends of the cassette mount (60) when the cover (70) mounted on the bottom board (52). However, the cover (70) has a height much greater than that of the cassette mount (60) so that a compartment is defined between the top faces of the cover (70) and the cassette mount (60) to receive the paster cassette (80). The opening (72) is defined in the top face of the cover (70) to allow a paster sheet (81) to extend therethrough. The multiple detents (74) are respectively defined on the inner periphery at the two ends to correspondingly engage the multiple stubs on the cassette mount (60) to keep the cover (70) secured on the cassette mount (60).
However, the conventional label tag dispenser has a drawback in that the replacement of the paster cassette (80) is inconvenient because the first paster sheet (81) does not extend through the opening (72) when the cover (70) is remounted on the bottom board (52). Therefore, the paster cassette (80) has to be attached under the cover (70) to make the first paster sheet (81) extend out via the opening (72) initially. Then, the paster cassette (80) is pushed to abut the cover (70) to keep the first paster sheet (81) through the opening (72). Lastly, the cover (70) with the paster cassette (80) has to be released from hand and swiftly mounted on the base (50) before the first paster sheet (81) escapes from the opening (72) during the attachment of the cover (70). Additionally, even when the first paster sheet (81) is extended through the opening (72), the paster cassette (80) may slide inside the dispenser and finally makes the paster sheet (81) escape from the opening (72) again.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved label tag dispenser to obviate the aforementioned problems.